Love of a One Night Stand
by Ryuu Clan
Summary: A one night stand was supposed to be that exactly one night never to see each other again so why was this guy parked outside my school and why did I tell my friends he was my boyfriend when I hate him with a burning passion...…of hate OC include
1. Memory: First Meeting

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_This Story 'Love of a One Night Stand' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Memory: First Meeting<strong>

_A girl with short blue hair around the age of eight sat near a tree under the shade far away from the park, her baby face was unusually chubby and red, her eyes looked tired puffy and red as if she'd been crying for hours non-stop._

_The girl pulled her knee's against her chest and tightly rapped her arms around herself as if trying to protect herself from an invisible unknown threat. The girls light eyes traveled through the park of people mostly filled with young toddlers and loving parents._

_Her light eyes flashed with what seemed to be jealousy but it quickly went away as she tried to think happy thoughts instead of the jealous and ugly one she was feeling. She sighed closing her eyes letting the warm wind be her only source of comfort._

_After what felt like hours but probly was only thirty or so minutes the girl finally lifted up her head to see a large shadow that was caste over her, quickly rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times till she realized it was another person standing over her…but not just any body it was a boy much older than her…..he looked to be around 13 a teenager._

_The younger girl gulped almost nervously looking up at the older boy "Uhm….can…..I uh help you"_

_"Your in my spot" he stated simply in a bored tone…almost…..dead….._

_The girl swallowed a lump that was building up in her throat "Sorry I'll leave…." she said quickly hastily to get away only to be stopped by the boy._

_"What's you name"_

_"I….I'm not aloud to tell strangers my name…..plus its rude to ask someone for their name unless you give your" the girl said hesitantly afraid her words would make the older boy mad at her…she'd meet some older kids before and they don't have good tempers._

_The boy smirked gleaming eyes "Stay…I think I might just take a liking to you" he said taking a seat and pulling the blue haired girl down, she was going to protest agints it but quickly got rid of such thought "Aren't you supposed to be in school"_

_The girl bit her pink lips 'Its not like I'll ever see him again so what could it hurt to tell the truth' she silently thought "Well you see I'm skipping school today…..where having parent day….and…and my dad canceled last minute…I didn't want to be the only one by myself their….." she chocked out as tears started to blur her vision._

_The boy smirked lifting a tan cheek gently whipping away tears his touch was unexpectedly soft and cooling "That explains the pink eyes…..you shouldn't let people see you cry….it's a weakness and people will take advantage of it…"_

_The girl swallowed her tears shivering…something about his words or the sudden hatred that seemed to surrounded them she couldn't figure it out but it didn't matter at the time all she knew was at the moment he was unnerving so she just nodded "So what about you"_

_He smirked "I'm skipping to…school boars me" he said simply shrugging "Your tired" he said pulling the young girl to lay on his lap as he leaned against the tree glancing down at the confused looking girl "I'm going to sleep promise me you'll be here when I wake up"_

_The girl bit her lip hesitantly nodding and with that he closed his eyes. Her plan was to leave as soon as he was asleep after all he was a complete stranger but something about his presence…it made her feel protected and cared for…..before she knew it tiredness fell upon her as her purple eyes fluttered shut and she slowly drifted of to dreamland….._

_**That day that mysterious boy became such a big part of her life…I mean don't you always need something or even someone bigger than you to make you feel alive…and that's exactly what he was bigger than her in every way possible, but he got to big and over took her blocking out her light so she was surrounded in eternal darkness then he did the unthinkable….he left her to forever wonder in this eternal abyss….forever lonely…that's exactly what he wanted her broken beyond repair…**_

**A/N:**

**Read Important;** **Sorry for not updating or posting for such a long time but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this new story that I've been working really hard on!**

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**:)**_


	2. So Called Hottest Band Of the Century

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_This Story 'Love of a One Night Stand' _**

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

I was walking threw the streets of Konoha thinking about nothing and anything when…..

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked down at my Caller ID and saw it was Sakura's number with a heavy sigh I answered

Sakura - _Miyako_

"Miyaaaaaa"

"Yo, what up"

Sakura said in an overly exited Sing-A-Song voice "You still going to the concert tonight?"

_"Of course" _I said bitterly _"I wouldn't miss it for the world"_

"Ohh don't be like that Miya **_Desert Rose _**is like the coolest and Hottest band to ever rock the stage…"

_"Yah Uhhu" _I said not paying much attention to her ranting

"Fine be like that I'm at Ino's getting ready so just meet us at Club Vanguard at around 9 kay"

Sakura didn't even let me answer before hanging up the other line.

I took another heavy sigh Sakura could be really pushy and now she was making me spend my Sunday night at some stupid over 21 bar listing to the so called _'Hottest band of the Century'_ I really don't see what's sooo hot I mean their not that bad looking or anything but I guess it must be something since over half the girl population at school is obsessing.

I was so busy about my own ranting that I didn't notice that I was at the front door of my apartment. I took out my keys and made my way in taking off my Nike's.

I didn't bother calling out to anyone since I lived their alone. I have parents but my mom died of childbirth when she was giving birth to my younger brother who also died. My dad though is very much alive but he's always at work or on a businesses trips some place far away. So when I turned 14 he made me move out of our mansion and into this two bedroom one bathroom apartment that was fairly sized. I didn't mind so much since I got lonely being in that big house all by myself.

I walked through the living room and into my bedroom and plopped my self down on the bed thinking I could get some sleep before leaving but when I looked at the time it was already 7:27 so if I went to sleep now it'd take forever for me to get to Club Vanguard which was all the way west of downtown.

I lazily rolled out of my bed and went to my closet to get some clothes

After about a while of looking I grabbed a white off shoulder shirt with a red and black design and a black mini skirt and knee length black boots.

I put the clothes in front of me and looked at myself through the full mirror on my closet I was around 5'5½ which is 'considered' short for my age, I had light tan skin, bluebell purple eyes that sparkled blue in the light and since I had such a small frame I often got mistaken for a 14 year old child and sometimes younger,

I walked to my bathroom I took a quick shower put on my outfit and started to blow dry my hair then I took my long shaded blue hair and put it in a low pig tails, useing the curling iron to give my hair soft curls then I swiped my long bags out of my eyes using the iron so my bangs only covered my left eye.

I then put on some black eye liner (To POP my eyes and make them shine…..as Sakura says…) mascara and lip gloss and a dust of blush keeping it simple.

By the time I left my house it was already 8:22 so I made it in perfect timing a minute later the cab I'd call was already their since I couldn't drive because my car was in the shop so this would have to do.

**A/N:**

**_Okay so truthfully this is like my 3rd time uploading this story but everytime I would take it down and you know what they say third times the charm...so I hope it is true about this story :)_**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Perverted Drivers and Body Guards

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_This Story 'Love of a One Night Stand' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako's POV:<strong>

When I got in the cab the driver who was a man in his 40s was giving me an ugly and disturbing flirtatious smile, I rolled my eyes at him and put on my head phones immediately the song Video phone by Beyonce came on and I started singing along,

_Shawty, what your name is?_

_Them hustlas keep on talkin'_  
><em>They like the way I'm walkin'<em>  
><em>You saying that you want me<em>  
><em>So press record, I'll let you film me<em>

_On your video phone, make a cameo_  
><em>Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you<em>  
><em>Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video<em>  
><em>If you want me you can watch me on your video phone-<em>

_RIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGG~~~~_

I felt my cell phone start to vibrate in my hands so I took of the ear phones pressing answer

Ino _Miyako_

_"Ahh Ino ya know I'm on my way"_

"Ya just wanted ya to know that were gonna be a little late"

I was about to ask why when I heard beeping horns and a cursing Sakura

_"Understand"_

"So just go and wait for us by the bar in the club"

_"got it"_

~~~Call End~~~

"A friend of your's" asked the driver and I just mumbled a 'yes' he gave me another creepy smile "You know sweet cheeks I could do more than watch you on a video phone invite your friend over and we could make video's in bed all night long"

"What" I practically screeched

"Okay, okay don't invite your friends over it could just be and you" he said with a smirk

"Stop the car" I said louder than needed but I couldn't help it the guy was a creep

He stopped the car then unbuckled himself turning his body so his head was sticking out in the back "So you wanna do it right now" he said reaching for his pants

I lost my temper smacking him so hard it left a mark "NO I Don't Wanna Sleep with you in a cab or any where else EVER You Fucked up Old Man try that agin and I'll call the police on your Ass" I then quickly got out and slammed the door walking away to the club that was only a few blocks down and not even bothering to pay the man.

At the club there was a huge line but I'd manage to skip a few people (Mostly boys) and now there was only three people in front of me till I got to the sectary guy.

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura** _Miyako_

**"Hey me and Ino are here but were in the far back…..So it'll be a while more"**

_"Kay I'm in the front and about to go in see ya inside"_

**"Kay By…..oh and save us a seat by the front kay!"**

I rolled my eyes "_Sure will"_

~~~End Call~~~

When I got to the front of the line I pulled out my fake ID that I've used on more than on occasion, I'm not ashamed to admit I've snuck into so many types of bars concerts and even movies I've lost count. (I've been doing this since I was thirteen)

"What do you think I was born yesterday" said the security guard who was a very tall muscular man with dark brown hair and blue eyes

"What do you mean" I asked innocently as possible cocking my head to the side that's something I learned from Ino she uses her sexuality I use my innocents or what's left of it anyways…..

"Hp! don't play games with me kid I know this is a fake ID" he said

"What" I said going wide eyed acting surprised "Are you sure check it agine it has to be a mistake"

"The only mistake is you thinking you could come here with a fake ID and get away with it" he said sounding angry "Now get out of here kid how'd you get here any way's what are you like 12-13"

Now I was mad "I'm not a kid and you cant make me leave" I said stomping my foot and crossing my arms which I admit was very childish of me to do.

He just rolled his eyes at me then forcefully grabbed me by my arm pushing making me fall on the pavement, he then turned around and went to the next guy standing in line like nothing happened.

I quickly got up and ran to the back of the club feeling embarrassed and like I wanted to cry I hated when people confused me for a little kid I was **17** damit sure I was short but not that short and I had very defined curves and they still get me confused for a child I mean what are they blind.

I stopped pacing long enough to see that there was a door and the door might just lead to inside the club but after a minute of trying to open the door I gave up seeing I was locked I sighed and slid down the wall next to the door. Today's been Super Shitty!

**A/N:**

**_Okay so I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if it seems short I'm working on making them longer!_**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

**:)**


End file.
